The present disclosure relates generally to a contact center environment, and, more particularly, to managing interactions that may be only partially completed during an initial communication session.
In a typical contact center, there may be instances when a customer interaction is not entirely complete and might require follow ups. For example, in the case of an inbound voice interaction, an agent may update the current status of an issue and inform the customer that the agent or another agent shall get back to them later. This situation can occur irrespective of the channel or media of interaction. Currently there is no mechanism to track the follow up required for an interaction automatically.